


鹰与他的羽毛

by LucyLiu



Category: ACRG
Genre: M/M, 一条大河
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLiu/pseuds/LucyLiu
Summary: 傻白甜 没逻辑一切不科学的设定有伊甸圣器就可以解释啦





	鹰与他的羽毛

**Author's Note:**

> 没有notes

暴风雨直到清晨时分才堪堪停歇，莫林根号在怒涛中颠簸了一整晚，终于又继续平稳的驶上旅程。尽管海瑟姆在此之前早已遇到过类似的情形，但是再一次在狭小的舱房里体验这种天翻地覆的感觉？感谢上苍，敬谢不敏。  
他在临近正午时分踏上甲板。船员们刚刚清理干净甲板上的积水，正在收拾湿漉漉的工具。船舵前站着的是谢伊的二副而不是谢伊本人，就连吉斯特也不见踪影。在与大自然搏斗了一晚上之后，海瑟姆能够理解并且接受自己的下属享受难得的小憩。他在莫林根的桅杆下踱步，路过的船员们向他打招呼——尽管他们并不清楚他的身份，这艘船还是如同它的主人一般热情——他也微微颔首回应。  
没过多久，吉斯特从甲板下探出头来，看起来因为得到了充分的休息而神采奕奕。他接替了二副的位置，让那个年轻人自己去休息。  
这就有点出人意料了，海瑟姆挑了挑眉。他毫不怀疑谢伊对莫林根的痴迷，如果有可能，他觉得谢伊甚至会不吃不喝以完全把控她。而现在他已经放任自己的女孩和别人厮混了一个上午。这实在是……不同寻常。  
吉斯特并不是一个多么优秀的掌舵者，他更适合在一侧观察和建议。他自己也清楚这一点，所以干脆的在片刻后跑下阶梯，叩响了船长室的门。  
“船长！”他喊，“你的姑娘需要你！”  
从门里面传出来一阵声响，似乎是撞翻了什么东西一般，嘈杂了好一阵子，隐约间杂着小声的咒骂。  
“别进来！”  
伴随着谢伊的喊声，吉斯特已经推开了房门。被他的背影挡住，海瑟姆其实看不见门内发生了什么事。不过根据吉斯特瞬间僵硬的动作，他觉得自己有必要去视察一下。  
他走上前去，越过大副的肩膀向室内看去。船长室内没有点灯，借着从门口射进去的些微光亮，他能隐约看见谢伊的轮廓。在他背后有一团巨大的阴影蓄势待发，伴随着他在黑暗中不知为何格外明亮的亮金色瞳孔，显得整个人都充满了侵略性，似乎下一秒就要暴起展开攻击，捕食自己的猎物。  
“……Sir。”看见他的身影，谢伊有些尴尬的打了个招呼，这下子他又不是那个给海瑟姆以危险感觉的野生动物了。于是他走进舱室，点亮油灯，才伴随着吉斯特的惊呼转头去看站在武器架旁边的谢伊。  
他光裸着上身，似乎因为突然的光线而有些不适应的眯起了眼睛。在他的背后是一双巨大的——翅膀，乖巧的收在身后，尾羽长的几乎要拖到地面上，几乎和他的发色相同的暗棕色羽毛伴随着他的呼吸互相摩擦，发出簌簌的轻响。一旁的地上是散落一地的枪械和刀剑，放置它们的木架倒在地上，一片狼藉中还夹杂着几根来源明显的羽毛。  
“这是——”谢伊尝试解释，但是很明显的失败了。他的翅膀也因为无能为力的沮丧而耷拉下来，又因为动作过大而又一次撞上了衣架。他眼疾手快的转身去扶，翅膀却下意识忽的一下张开，带起的气流扑到了沉默观望的海瑟姆和完全状况外的吉斯特的脸上。  
“那是……你的翅膀？”吉斯特打破沉默问道。谢伊放稳衣架，有种想要捂住脸藏起来的冲动。  
鉴于以船长现在的样子实在是不适合光着身子去甲板上“遛鸟”，而吉斯特，只想看热闹的吉斯特也不适合一直呆在船舱里看热闹。于是在大副被赶回甲板上和莫林根相伴之后，船舱里就只剩下了谢伊和海瑟姆。  
大团长正捧着自己的笔记本（谢伊更喜欢管那个叫做大英百科全书）查找着什么，谢伊就坐在床上，翅膀不怎么舒服的蜷曲着收在背后。舱室里安静的能听清手指捻动纸张的声音，和海潮不停地拍击船体的声音。  
“啊，找到了。”海瑟姆突然语气轻快的开口，“北美苍鹰，森林猛禽。性甚机警，亦善隐藏。通常单独活动，叫声尖锐洪亮。”  
他又兀自翻看了一会，下了最终结论，“很适合你，谢伊。”

 

还有比这更加尴尬的局面吗？谢伊看似老实的坐在床边，背后的翅膀却泄露了他的所有情绪。那些新长出来的羽毛正不受控制的抖动着，彼此之间互相摩挲，在船舱里发出格外明显的索索声响。  
“你很紧张？”海瑟姆饶有兴趣的问他。  
“不，没有，Sir。”谢伊一口回绝。  
但是他的背后，巨大的翅膀突然小幅度的瑟缩了一下，那幅度明显的让海瑟姆都无法装作没有注意到。他盯着谢伊身后，目光专注的让他的下属下意识的向后倾了下上半身。  
前刺客这才意识到他的翅膀已经背叛了他的本心，把所有的情绪全都表露出来。他努力去控制那本不属于身体的部分，最后只落得个满头羽毛的惨烈下场。海瑟姆看着谢伊因为失落而恹恹的翅膀，突然觉得下属的这个样子实在是有些——可爱极了。  
“谢伊，”他说，“你有没有听说过一个关于鹰的传说。他们会在年老体衰的时候飞到悬崖顶峰，啄去自己的羽毛，凿断自己的骨骼，再等待着自己的毛羽丰满，骨架愈合，以获得另一段新生。”  
谢伊愣住了，他一时间不知道为什么海瑟姆突然要讲一个这样的故事。他的翅膀因为惊吓而僵硬，但是他依旧鼓足勇气，努力向海瑟姆传达他内心的那些话语。  
“Sir……我会这样做的。我会为了您拔去羽毛，折断骨骼，舍弃所有，只为了能够再次在您身边翱翔。”谢伊轻咳了一下，又有些尴尬的讪讪补充，“……只要您还需要我的话。”  
很明显，海瑟姆并没有预料到他的雄鹰会给予他这样的回答。他怔忪片刻，最后突然笑了出来。只不过那并不是平时那种胜券在握的程序化笑容，而是真心地、愉悦的微笑。  
“谢伊，你应该知道，既然是传说，就说明这些故事是虚假的吧？”  
他从桌前起身，向着有些无措的、他的家养鹰走去，满意的欣赏着鹰的毛羽锃亮，在油灯下泛着柔和的光泽。  
“那么，是时候给乖巧的家鹰一些奖励了。”

舱房里昏暗而闷热，咸涩的海腥气挥之不去。海瑟姆抚摸着猎鹰光裸的上半身，感受掌心中饱满的纹理。谢伊努力抑制住鼻息，但是那些掺杂在紊乱的吐息中的几声支吾反而更加令人愉悦。  
他又伸手去探索以前从未开发过的新领域。那双翅膀此时正全然张开，在狭小的舱室角落完全容纳不下，只得委屈的撑在木板上，随着他的动作发出撞击的声响。海瑟姆稍微分了些心去思考甲板上的吉斯特会不会听见声响，手下动作却依旧不停，一边玩弄着翅根的绒羽，一边观察他的家鹰颤抖的翅膀。  
“你的翅膀很有感觉？”  
谢伊僵硬了半天，僵硬的点了点头。  
海瑟姆似乎是觉得有趣一般，他凑上去，越过谢伊的肩头，对着家鹰的羽毛轻轻吹了一口气。谢伊一下子耸起了肩膀，他的右翅也一下子暴起，撞上了上方的甲板。谢伊小声的痛呼一声，海瑟姆带着笑意，慢慢的去解他的腰带。  
狭小的船舱里。海瑟姆游刃有余的坐在床上。谢伊则是让出了位置，跪立在床榻上，扶着海瑟姆的肩膀稳住自己的身体。闷热的空气让他有些呼吸不畅，他仰着脖颈，微蹙着眉，小声的哽咽。他的胸膛就在海瑟姆的眼前起伏，上面的汗液积聚以后沿着胸肌滑下，蒸腾出更加氤氲的雾气。  
和谢伊做爱的过程永远让海瑟姆愉悦。无论他探入几根手指，亦或是一时兴起采取了什么新的手段，谢伊都会乖巧的顺从。他的猎手呜咽着放软了身躯，结实的大腿跨坐在他的身上，颤抖着承受着海瑟姆更加、更加深入的开拓。  
谢伊的翅膀又一次在背后叫嚣着存在感。那些羽毛纷纷抖动，互相怕打着发出窸窣的声音。海瑟姆撤出放在家鹰身后的手指，一边按住他的头，和谢伊交换了一个亲吻。海瑟姆扶住了他的腰胯，缓缓地将阴茎滑入谢伊的体内。他的猎鹰，乖巧的吞下了他所给予的全部，却因为海瑟姆恶意的突然没入下失了分寸。  
那双翅膀一下子忽的张开，又下意识的在海瑟姆的身后合拢。这下子，他俩就像是被谢伊的翅膀庇护在了一个独立的小空间里。海瑟姆玩味的打量着周围的羽毛，那些棕色长羽几乎隔绝了仅有的一丝微光，还有几根过长的尾羽随着谢伊的抖动在他的后腰处搔刮，带来几乎可以忽略不计的痒意。  
谢伊抱住他的脖子，挂在他的前胸，凌乱的气息扑在他的颈后，翅膀也跟着颤抖不止。海瑟姆安抚着他的家鹰，同时享受着对方体内温柔的吮吸。他在家鹰的耳测戏谑的小声叮嘱，  
“要小心点，吉斯特他们就在甲板上。”  
谢伊恍然大悟般僵硬了脊背，他咬住自己的下唇，忍受着随着海瑟姆的抽插而汹涌而来的快感。他几乎是发挥所有在刺客学徒时代训练出来的耐力来忍受住呻吟或呢喃的冲动，虽然在那时候，他的耐性之差和他的脾气之狗一样广为人知。他随着海瑟姆的抽动配合的抬起腰胯，再落下去，舱室里一时间只有隔着舱板传来的朦胧海潮声，翅膀的摩擦声，以及从交合处传来的隐隐咕啾声响。  
海瑟姆在谢伊快要到达顶峰的时候稍稍助力，谢伊在射精的时候收紧了身体，海瑟姆借着劲又抽插了几次，也发泄在了谢伊的体内。他们紧贴在一起喘息，谢伊也似乎是稍微平静了下了，他的翅膀又颤动了几下，最后颤巍巍张开来，重新收拢在背后，露出被包裹着的两个人。翅膀外的微凉空气一下子包围上来，适时地平复了激情后的燥热。海瑟姆伸出手去给餍足的家鹰顺毛，唇角带着掩饰不住的笑意。

 

他们在傍晚走出舱房，谢伊披着一条床单，显得十分怪异。不过好在吉斯特已经提前忽悠所有的船员下了船舱吃饭，只剩下自己一个人留在甲板上看热闹。  
谢伊已经一天没有走出船长室了。他享受的深吸一口咸涩的潮气，翅膀在床单的下面蠢蠢欲动。  
“船长，你觉得你那东西能飞吗？”看热闹的吉斯特努力给自己找点乐子。  
谢伊突然也有些好奇，他忖度片刻，最后决定事实胜于雄辩。于是当海瑟姆走出来的时候，就看见他的‘乖巧的’雄鹰拉着纤绳荡到了桅杆的最高处，翅膀在身后全然展开，看起来似乎跃跃欲试。  
接着，他挥动翅膀，从空中一跃而下。


End file.
